Nobody is Perfect
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: "So, who said you had to be thin? Your still beautiful and I still love you, whether you blow up like a balloon, or flatten like a sheet" "WHAT?"


Mikan's POV

Okay, let me catch you up on the latest...stuff.

It's been two years and everyone is around 15, while i am still 14. It's sucks, i know, but the good thing is that I have an amazing boyfriend.

Who?

Natsume Hyuuga, of course.

After the whole academy settled down, everything became alot easier and light.

Since then, I am very very happy.

Maybe just a bit too happy. Me and Natsume would always go to central town, and buy some Howalons, like everyday.

They taste like heaven, but unfortunately they come at a price.

They are very unhealthy, and fattening.

Hotaru always said I would become fat, by the way her and Ruka-pyon are pretty close now, they're not going out, but me and Natsume are trying to get them together.

And Anna and Yuu, Sumire and Koko, and Nonoko and Mochu. Hehe, I just love being cupid.

Anyway, back to Howalons, over the past few years, eating Howalon everyday has resulted to... weight problem.

I'm a bit chubbier now, but Narumi sensei said it made me look cute.

I asked my boyfriend once, if I was gaining a lot of weight, and he just ignored me.

I mean he ignores me all the time, but i could see in his eyes, he was uncomfortable.

And he doesn't even call me a pig, or that i'm fat anymore. He used to call me that all the time.

So now I plan to ask Hotaru, she'll help me.

So I skipped down the hall way, as I reached her dorm.

I knocked three times, and entered.

"Hotaru,?" I saw her working on a invention. Never bother Hotaru while she's working, I learned that the hard way.

"What baka?" She finally answered after she was done.

"Ummm, Am- am I...fat?" I said while scratching my head. I could see no emotions in Hotaru's eyes.

"Yes." She said bluntly. I bursted into tears.

"WAHHHHHH, what should i do! My best friend said I'm fat"

"You asked, Baka" Hotaru said.

"Oh right" I stopped crying, "So what should I do hotaru?"

"Go on a diet, or start working out" Hotaru said while munching on crabs.

"But I LOVE FOOD. you know that"

"*sigh* Fine I'll help you... for a price" Hotaru said with gleam in her eyes. This is some expensive friendship.

"Okay"

"Come on, we gotta get bunny boy" She said while dragging me out of her room.

"Ruka-Pyon? Why?"

"He'll come in handy" Aww Hotaru is just shy to admit her feelings.

As we arrived in Ruka pyon's room, Hotaru baka cannoned his door.

"What the heck?" Ruka pyon said. I smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Come on bunny boy, your gonna help this baka over here, lose some weight." And she dragged Ruka pyon as well.

"Huh?" Was all ruka pyon got to say.

Finally the training began.

Hotaru made me go for a jog every morning, and drink all high protein stuff. They're discusting. But I don't want to be fat, I want to look beautiful in front of Natsume, so I didn't tell him about my training.

I even signed up for the dangerous ability class. Just for the trainings, not the missions.

"Hotaru, it's been a week. Do you see any changes in me?" I asked. She looked up and down my body, and answered.

"Yes, you can run longer now"

"Nooo, i meant in my body. Do I look thinner?" I said with hope.

"Yes... then before"

"Well, I guess it's a good start." I smiled brightly. I yawned, and stretched my arms. I have beginning to become really tired easily.

"Well, all this training is really starting to wear me off, I'm going to bed. Nite Hotaru, Ruka pyon" I waved and left.

After about three months of training, I am becoming more and more tired, but it's okay, because I'm no longer chubby.

However I still am not beautiful enough. So I decided to extend my trainings, and eat less.

"Oi polka. Are you even listening?" Natsume said while waving his hands at me.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm just so exhausted" I said while leaning on his shoulder. We are sitting at the Sakura tree. I have been forcing Natsume to talk more, and interact with our friends. It resulted him to be more chatty.

"What''s with you these past few months, your always tired, and sleepy. Plus you never have time for us" He questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just... not getting enough sleep" Which was still true.

"Tsk, your hiding something" He stared at me with suspicious eyes.

"No I am not. Your just being mean"

"Polka" He called.

"Don't call me polka. I have an actual name, that my parents gave me. it's Mikan"

"Tsk whatever polka" He said.

"Mikan"

"Polka"

"MIKAN"

"Polka"

"MIKAN"

"Po-l-ka" He said while smirking. We got into a fight after that, but I was just glad I got away with it.

"Oi mikan" I was shocked for second.

"Did you just call me by my name?" My eyes widened.

"Do you not want me to? Okay fine Polk-"

"Wait, no! Never mind" I said blushing. Natsume rolled his eyes, and kissed me on the forehead, and left. So I decided stay on the Sakura tree for a few more minutes.

After a while there was rain drop on my head, and then another one, and another one. I realized that the rain was getting to be raining harder, and even though I knew I had to leave, I didn't want to.

Instead I wanted to play in rain, one of the things I love doing. It's so fun and free. I hopped down the tree, and started running around the place.

"ACHOOO" I sneezed, and shivered.

"I guess I should go inside now" I said to... myself, and ran to my dorm.

I took a shower, and changed to my PJs when I arrived to my room. I'm a one star, because Narumi sensei thought I was working hard, and convinced Jin jin.

Crazy I know, it took months of nagging, and begging.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I yelled, while drying my hair.

"Oi polka, were you playing out in the rain again?" It was Natsume being Natsume.

"What's the big deal, it's so much fun, ne?" His eyes narrowed, and shook his head.

"No"

"What? Why?"

"Your gonna get a cold" Well, I wasn't gonna let him win.

"Aww, are you worried about me? well I can do just fine on my own hmpf" I crossed my arms, and looked away.

"No, just get to bed, Polka" He mumbled, and left with a slam on the door.

"You didn't have to get all cranky" I made a funny face at the door. I jumped on my cozy bed, and went underneath the blankets. They were so nice and cozy, way better then the no star room I had.

Soon, I drifted off to sleep, and entered dream world.

ZZZZZZZZ...

"Mikan." I heard a voice said.

A few seconds later I was on the wall.

One word: Hotaru.

She blew her baka gun, and smirked.

"Jeez, Hotaru do you have to wake me up every morning like that?" I said while pouting. I felt a little groggy, and I had a headache.

"I called you" I tried to stand up but I had a huge head rush, and...

I fainted.

Normal POV

Hotaru was shocked, but only showed it cause no one was in the room. She checked to see if she had a fever, and she was burning hot.

"That baka, she's burning up. You shouldn't have pushed yourself" She called her brother for help, and barged into Natsume's room, dragged him out, and brought him to Mikan's room.

"What happened?" He asked, as he picked her up.

"What do you think, she fainted." She said coldly. They were both irked.

"I know that, but why" THey both glared for a long time, until Hotaru's brother came in. Natsume put her on the bed, and subaru's nee, checked her and gave her some pills to swallow later.

Later, he left and the three were left alone.

"...so what do you know" Natsume said, after a moment of silence. Hotaru looked straight in his eyes, and saw nothing but worry.

"She thinks she's fat" Natsume's eyes widened, and returned to its normal state.

"And?" he waited.

"She asked to help her work out, and lose weight" Natsume averted his gaze, and looked down.

"And you helped her" His voice was angry, and Hotaru raised her eyebrows.

"Yes" He looked up, glared at her.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" He looked at Mikan then Hotaru.

"Why do you think? Money" Hotaru said with dollar signs in her eyes. That pissed Natsume off even more.

"Well, why does she even need to lose weight, she's not... over weight or anything" He mumbled the last few words. Hotaru could clearly see, Natsume was really uncomfortable, talking about Mikan's weight.

"Well, maybe you should tell her then" He was taken back.

"..." No words were said.

"Why? Too scared to tell her" She taunted.

"No, it's just- *sigh* Whatever" He shook his head.

"Fine, if your okay with it, tell her she looks fine" She questioned.

"Tsk" Which meant in Natsume's language, fine.

"Good cause she starting to wake up." Hotaru said while staring at Mikan.

MIKAN"S POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw two blurry figures. I cringed my eyes, and finally realized it was Natsume ands Hotaru.

"Whoa, whatcha guys doing here" I said while yawning and stretching.

"Hn, I guess she's feeling alot better" Natsume grumbled.

"Whatever, I'll be leaving now. Don't forget Natsume" Hotaru warned him. She closed the door, and I asked.

"What does she mean, dont' forget what?"

"Oi, I heard your working out" He said, and tried changed the subject. Which worked.

"Ummm, yes"

"Why?" He questioned. Then I got frustrated

"Why do you think? For the past few years, I gained more and more weight. Hotaru said so, I didn't want you to think I was fat or ugly" I blurted out.

"Your not... fat" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you used to call me a pig when we were young, now you avoid anything to do with it. Admit, your uncomfortable about it, but it's true" I stared at him. I started to cry, and I heard him sigh. He put his arms around my shoulder.

"The reason why I don't like saying it, because I didn't want you to feel insecure or anything. Plus it makes me feel really uncomfortable talking about these girl problems"

"But, I'm still fat"I said childishly.

"So, who said you had to be thin? Your still beautiful, and I still love whether you blow up like a balloon, or flatten like a sheet" My eyes widened.

"What?"

"Okay that was bad, but you get my point. I love you, for you. Your smile, you hair, you laugh, you brightness, you childishness, your denseness, those are the things that made me fall in love with you."

After he said that, I cried again.

"So you don't care about my body?"

"No" He said firmly.

"Heheheh, Thanks, oh and by the way, I love you" I said while I kissed him on the cheek.

"uhh same" He said uncomfortablely. And I narrrowed my eyes.

"I think, i'm not the only one with a problem. You." I pointed my finger at him. "You need to learn to be more honest about your feelings"

"Hn, whatever"

"Say it"

"Say what?" He asked.

"Say "I love you" He blushed, and I smiled

"you already know how I feel, why do I have to say it?"

"Because like this incident, I might not know what you mean, so your just going have to say everything, straight foreward"

"Fine. I. Love. You. Happy." I nodded my head really fast, and laughed.

He was right, I didn't need to worry about anything. Because the one I love, loves me, for me.

**Yay it's done, it's short but long. **

**I just wanted to make Mikan fat for once. **

**Everyone likes to make Mikan so beautiful, and pretty, and perfect. **

**But we all know that can't be true, no one is perfect. So decided to make a one shot where she isn't so perfect and angelic, but Natsume still loves her.**

RXR


End file.
